Pas de titre pour notre histoire
by Dourga
Summary: Pas de spoil pour cette hisoire HarryxDraco...Une septieme et ultime rentrée a Poudlard, une nouvelle rencontre pour Harry et Draco, des blessures secrètes dévoilées....dsl chui pas bonne pour les résumés, je vous laisse seul juge
1. Chapter 1

**PROLOGUE : ****Changements inattendus.**

« Sept années, que cela est long. Et pourtant comme cela passe vite sept années. J'ai l'impression que c'est la première fois que j'y vais. »

Harry, entouré d'une foule de moldus pressée de monter dans leur train respectif, se dirigeait lentement vers le quai 9 ¾ tout à ses pensées. Le Poudlard Express sur sa gauche, il ne prit même pas la peine de chercher ses deux amis et entra dans un compartiment libre. Il s'affala sur le siège, écoutant d'une oreille distraite les pas précipités dans le couloir ainsi que les cris de joie dus aux retrouvailles. A ce moment, ses pensées étaient tournées sur les vacances qu'il avait passé à Londres avec l'Ordre. Ce deuxième été passé sans Sirius avait bien débuté jusqu'à ce qu'une dispute éclate et que son histoire se termine. Londres. C'est là bas qu'il avait découvert l'Amour avec un grand A. Mais aujourd'hui c'était bel et bien fini. Malgré le fait que sa dernière année à Poudlard et qu'il avait promis à Sirius, il y avait de cela deux si longues années en arrière, d'en profiter « mais tout en travaillant pour avoir tes Aspics », il se sentait tout proche d'une crise de colère si on le cherchait trop, sa blessure étant encore trop vive.

Les portes s'ouvrant pour se refermer subitement ne l'avaient pas sorti de ses songes. Mais ne percevant pas le claquement de porte, il regarda qui était celui qui importuné ses souvenirs. Malfoy se tenait devant lui, un air hébété sur le visage. Il avait changé. Ses cheveux blonds, lui tombaient jusqu'au bas du dos en une queue de cheval attachée à l'aide d'une lanière de cuir noir. Aujourd'hui il devait faire à peu près la taille de Harry qui avait toujours était plus grand que lui de deux têtes environs. Son teint était devenu plus clair, ses yeux d'un gris flamboyant. Harry avait bien voulu savoir s'il avait toujours son corps d'enfant mais la robe de sorcier le lui cachait. Un cri retentit ; ca devait être une fille de Serpentard. Ses yeux devinrent ternes comme un retour à la réalité. Il referma la porte et s'éloigna. Harry ayant remarqué ce détail se dit que lui aussi devait être malheureux. Puis, il reprit son activité première, l'image de Malfoy s'y glissant quelque fois.

« Trouver un compartiment vide et m'enfermer dedans. »

Malfoy ne daigna pas répondre aux salutations des Serpentard qui fusaient de toutes les fenêtres. Se pressant un peu plus, il trouva un wagon qui n'était pas encore complètement assaillis d'élèves bruyants. Enfin le calme mais pas pour très longtemps. Il ouvrit la première porte, il en resta bouche bée. Potter était assis devant lui, les pieds appuyés sur le siège d'en face ? Il avait tellement changé qu'il aurait pu ne pas le reconnaître dans d'autres circonstances. Ses cheveux d'un noir corbeau- sûrement une teinture, comme moi- s'arrêtaient sur ses épaules et tombaient légèrement sur ses yeux. Des lentilles avaient remplacées ses habituelles lunettes. Sa chemise satinée, entrouverte, lui laissait imaginer un cops musclé. Un bagui à peine descendu accentuait la courbe de ses fesses pudiquement recouvertes d'un caleçon noir que l'on remarquait facilement. Les yeux dans le vague, ce qu'il était beau ! Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que cette peste de Parkinson me trouve juste à ce moment là ? Malfoy qui s'était rapidement enfermé dans le compartiment d'à côté pour se réfugier de la dite Parkinson, se remémorait les évènements de cet été, ponctué ça et là par l'image d'un Potter changé.

A SUIVRE…


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPITRE I : ****Confrontation**

La porte s'ouvrit dans un grand fracas. Harry releva la tête avec cette habituelle lassitude qui l'habitait depuis la disparition de Sirius. Tenant la porte, un grand rouquin se tenait là, jambes écartées et une main sur la hanche. Son regard colérique laissa place à la confusion ?

« Oh, excusez-moi. Je pensais y trouver quelqu'un d'autre ? »

Harry, un sourire en coin, ne le contredit pas. Une petite silhouette, sur la pointe des pieds, réussie à regarder par-dessus l'épaule de dit embarrassé.

« Harry ! »

Faisant chanceler le jeune roux, Hermione se précipita sur Harry, le prenant dans ses bras. Abasourdi, Ron Weasley entra dans le compartiment refermant la porte derrière lui, et s'assit en face de son plus cher ami.

« Harry, je ne t'avais pas reconnu. Il faut dire que l'on ne s'est pas vu cet été, malgré toutes nos visites et nos courriers sans réponse.

-Oh, Harry, ne l'écoute pas. On se faisait juste du souci à ton sujet. »

Hermione détacha ses bras du cou d'Harry pour s'assoir près de lui, lissant les pans de sa robe de sorcière. Seul Harry avait gardé ses vêtements de moldus. Un silence pesant s'installa. Harry ne prêta pas attention à ses deux acolytes, laissant son regard voguer le long des paysages illuminés par un soleil éclatant. Hermione s'était lancée dans un discours sur les cours de cette année, les Aspics ainsi que les manuels qu'elle avait bien entendu déjà lu et assimilé. Ron répondait par des petits grognements d'ennuis fixant Harry et son insensibilité quant au monologue d'Hermione.

Brusquement, Harry se tourna vers Ron qui arborait un air de satisfaction. Il ne se souvenait pas de ce qu'il avait bien pu dire et il s'en moquait bien. Un seul nom résonnait dans son esprit « Drago ». Ron ne se montra pas choqué de la réaction de son ami. Il se doutait bien que tout ce qui touchait à ce serpent de Malfoy, leur rival détesté, le ferait réagir et pour cela, il était assez fier de lui. Harry voulut parler mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. Hermione, outrée du changement soudain du ton de la conversation, proposa à Harry d'aller se changer.

En effet, les tours de Poudlard déchiraient un ciel gris remplaçant le beau temps de tantôt. Se levant avec maladresse, Harry prit sa robe de sorcier et s'apprêta à sortir du compartiment.

« Harry, où vas-tu ?

-Me changer. Ce n'est pas ce que tu m'as demandé, Hermione ?

-Mais tu peux très bien le faire ici. Je t'ai déjà vu torse nu, cela ne me dérange pas.

-Je préfère quand même. Je serai à côté. »

Il ferma la porte sans un regard pour ses amis. Hermione baissa les yeux, ses joues ayant prises une teinte rosée.

Malfoy, seul, somnolait bercé par les mouvements du wagon. Il n'entendit pas la porte s'ouvrir, mais seulement un bruit sec comme des boutons de chemise que l'on ouvrait puis un bruissement de soie. Il entrouvrit lentement les paupières et retint son souffle ; un reflet sur la vitre lui offrait l'image d'un jeune homme. Il n'était visible que de dos mais Drago Malfoy le reconnut aussitôt. Ne pouvant détacher son regard du reflet qui s'imposait devant lui, il s'attarda sur ce corps. Comme il l'avait supposé plus tôt, son corps avait terriblement changé ? Ses maigres bras avaient été remplacés par des muscles saillants, « des bras qui promettaient la sécurité » pensa Malfoy. Son dos lui paraissait tel un bloc de marbre, solide et d'une blancheur soutenue. Son regard s'attarda sur les marques plus foncées qui striaient son dos. Ses sourcils se froncèrent… « Des griffures ». Non pas des griffures dues à la défense ou pour faire mal, mais des griffures empestant la passion. La robe de sorcier recouvrit ses marques. Drago referma ses paupières, ses yeux ne pouvant plus supporter ce spectacle, son esprit imaginant une femme, peut être même une moldue !, donnant forme à sa jouissance en utilisant des ongles manucurés avec soin la veille. La nausée le prit. Il priait pour entendre la porte s'ouvrir puis se refermer incessamment.

Silence. Il ne pouvait plus soutenir ce silence, son cœur se serrait sans raison apparente. Des pas se rapprochant. Le parfum qu'il dégageait le submergeait. Il sentit ses cheveux frôler sa joue.

« Je sais que tu es éveillé. »

Le cœur de Drago fît un bond dans sa poitrine à l'écoute de se murmure étouffé par le silence. Ce Potter… avait-il toujours eu cette voix si suave ? Il sentait ses fascinants yeux verts posés sur lui, son visage qui se rapprochait dangereusement du sien, et son souffle… son souffle si près. Ne pas bouger, surtout ne pas bouger. Les dernières paroles qu'il avait dû prononcer, Drago ne les entendit pas, avec regret. Qu'importe. La surprise de ce geste de ce Potter de malheur lui fit tout oublier. Lorsqu'il sentit les lèvres de Potter appuyant sur les siennes, son esprit était dans une telle confusion qu'il n'entendit pas la porte de son compartiment se refermer.

Les insistances de Crabbe et Goyle le sortirent de son songe.

« Malfoy ! Eh, Malfoy ! »

La nausée le reprit lorsque, ouvrant les yeux ; il vît le visage de Goyle près du sien.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? hurla Drago repoussant Goyle avec une telle violence que ce dernier se retrouva projeté contre un mur derrière lui.

-Ben….euh…c'est que…P-P-P-Poudlard…bégaya Crabbe. On est arrivé.

-Ah !... » Seul fût la réponse de Malfoy se relevant et réajustant sa robe.

« Eh bien allons-y.

-Euh…

-Quoi encore, Goyle ? le ton de Malfoy se fît menaçant.

- Euh… je …on… c'était pas Harry Potter qu'est sorti de ton compartiment t'à l'heure ?

-Tu te trompes. »

Drago était déjà dans le couloir lorsqu'il prononça ces mots. Crabbe et Goyle regardaient son dos qui s'éloignait, se fixèrent, puis essayèrent de rattraper leur chef dans le flot des élèves essayant de sortir du train.


End file.
